House of Anubis- Love Story
by Peddie4ever18
Summary: What happens when Alex goes back to school pregnant. Does she tell her friends, her family, or her boyfriend.


House Of Anubis- Pregnancy Pact- Chapter One

DISCLAIMER- I do Not own House of Anubis.

Chapter One.  
Everyone was already there.  
Nina- "Okay whats going on" she asked.  
Alex burst out into tears.  
Amber- "Tell us when your ready, okay" she said and rubbed my back.  
Alex- "I'm pregnant with Mick's baby" she said with more tears falling.  
Patricia- "Okay, did not see that one coming" she said and sat down on her bed.  
Alex- "I feel so ashamed" she said.  
Mara- "You shouldn't" she told me.  
Alex- "Why shouldn't I" she asked.  
Mara- "Because it's a baby not a bomb" she replied.  
Joy- "How far are you into pregnancy" she asked.  
Alex- "A week... and I still did't tell Mick" she said and stopped crying.  
Amber-"Yeah mini Malex baby" she squealed.  
Patricia- "You need to tell Mick" she said.  
Alex- "Can I tell him tonight at the party" she said.  
Nina- "Yeah but no later then tonight okay."  
Alex- "Okay" she said.  
Joy- "Huh.. I wonder" she whispered under her breath.  
Mara- "Huh... I wonder what" she asked Joy.  
Joy- "Alex feels ashamed of being pregnant so lets make a pact" she said. "Where we all become pregnant" she added.  
Alex- "NO..." she barked at us. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me" she said.  
Amber- "Put your hands in for the... ( there was a moment of silence, so Amber could come up with a name.) pregnancy pact" she said and put her hand out.  
THE WAY THEY JOIN.  
Amber, Nina, Joy, Patricia, Mara.  
Mara- "Your out numbered" she said.  
Alex- "Okay fine" she said.  
AT THE PARTY AFTER ALEX TOLD MICK SHE WAS PREGNANT.  
Lola- "Hey handsom" she said.  
Patricia- "Who the hell do you think you are" she screamed at Lola.  
Lola- "Only the prettiest and most popular girl in school... duh" she said back.  
Justin- "You know what Lola... I don't want you back. I want her" he said and pointed to Alex.  
Mick- "You" he sighed.  
Mick stepped in front of Alex.  
Justin- "I heard that poor Alex is pregnant... how far are you" he asked.  
Alex- "A week" she said.  
Justin- "Is it a boy or a girl. If you want a boy I can make that happen sweetheart. Just let a real man in you and you'll get a boy for sure" he said.  
Mick- "I think you need to go" he said.  
Justin- "I'll go. The only way is if the pretty one comes with me. I want to have fun on a mattress. I want to be a daddy" he said.  
Mick- "Get the hell away from my girlfriend" he sceramed.  
Justin- "Okay fine" he said.  
Lola took a glass of wine and splashed it on the Anubis resadence. While Mick was wiping the wine off of Alex, Justin tackled him to the ground from behind.  
Mick- "What are you doing, get off of me" he yelled.  
Justin hit Mick, so Mick rooled over on top of Justin and hit him back. Justin was on top once more, and he punched Mick in the nose twice, and right above his left eye twice (to make him bleed.) Justin got up and kicked Mick once really hard in the ribs, the other peoplearound them heared a crack Mick let out a scream.  
Justin- "What are you going to do now pretty boy, you worthless pice of shit" he said. "Any one eles want to take a go with me" he added.  
Amber- "I would."  
Justin- "Your a girl, I cant hit a girl" he said.  
Amber- "Oh so what I'm hearing is that your a chickin" she said.  
Justin- "No, I just cant hit a girl" he said.  
Amber- "Go for it" she said.  
Alfie- "Amber what are you doing."  
Amber turend and faced her boyfriend.  
Amber- "Look Alfie, mess with me fine, mess with my friends... your dead" she said.  
Alfie- "What" he asked.  
Amber- "It means he can do anything he wants to, to me, but if he messes with one of my friends... like Mick, hes dead" she said.  
Alfie- "Okay" he said.  
By the time Amber turned back around to face her apponit, he was gone.  
Amber- "Come on Mick" she said.  
Alex and Amber helped there friend up off of the ground, and to the cars  
A few days later Mick was better, but now he has a scar above his eye.  
DINNER TIME  
Mick- "Hey Trutie, can I talk to you" he asked.  
Trutie- "Okay" she said.  
Mick and Trutie walked out of the kitchen, and into Mick's room.  
Trutie- "What did you want to talk about" she asked.  
Mick- "Look" he said.  
Mick took a little wooden box out from under his bed and opened it.  
Trutie- "What's it for" she asked.  
Mick- "If its okay with my mum and dad, and Alex's mum I'm going to ask Alex... if she would merry me" he said crying.  
Trutie- "That would be wonderful Mick, but arent you a little young to be getting engaged" she asked.  
Mick- "I know I am... but I'm in love with Alex, it fells like I know shes the one, I love her and I would do anything in the world for her, and shes a month preganet with my child."  
Trutie- "What since when was Alex pregant, did you use protection, are any of the other Anubis residents pregant."  
Mick- "Since a month ago, yes I did use protection, and all of them" he said.  
Trutie- "Okay then, why don't you go call the people you need to."  
Mick- "Okay."  
Trutie walked out of the room.  
Mick's dad- "Hello" he said.  
Mick- "Hi dad, is mum in the room with you" he asked.  
Mick's dad- "Yes" he replied.  
Mick- "Okay, do you two remember Alex" he asked.  
Mick's Mum- "Yeah...why" she asked.  
Mick- "Is it okay with you two if I aske her to merry me" he asked.  
Mick's mom and dad- "Yes... if your ready" they replied.  
Mick- "Okay thank you, bye love you two."  
On the phone with Alex's mom.  
Mick- "Hello, " he said.  
Alex's mom- "Hello Mick... did you need something" she asked.  
Mick- "Umm yeah... I was wondering if it was okay with you, if I... ask Alex, if she would merry me" he said.  
Alex's mom- "Yeah, if you don't ever hurt her in any way, or you child" she said.  
Mick- "I would never hurt Alex, I almost died three week ago, to fight for Alex."  
Alex's mom- "I have to go" she said.  
Mick- "Bye" he said.  
After Dinner.  
Eddie- "Hey Mick... why did't you come back to dinner" he asked.  
Mick- "Text everyone to come in here, except for Alex" he said.  
Eddie- "Okay" said.  
Eddie turned around to get his phone. Mick grabbed the little wooden box and hid it under is pillow. Everyone came into the room.  
Jerome- "Whats up" he asked.  
Mick- "Well I'm going to aske Alex, if she would merry me" he said crying agian.  
Ash- "What" he asked.  
Fabian- "Good job Mick" he said.  
Alfie- "When are you going to ask her" he asked.  
Mick- "Tomorrow, I'm taking her out to dinner" he said.  
Nina- "Wow, thoes are real dimondes, and that is real gold" she said.  
Mick- "It only cost me $1200" he said.  
Jerome- "You must really love my sister... huh" he asked.  
Mick- "Yep" he said.

Okay that's it for chapter one, I hope you liked it, please review, thank you.


End file.
